


2016火鸡大作战

by flyingmax



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Beefy Bucky, Bucky is amused, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve's a tiny ball of rage, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmax/pseuds/flyingmax
Summary: 最后一分钟感恩节扫货，芽盾和冬冬同时盯上了一只火鸡，争执不下，于是...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Great Turkey Tussle of 2016](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627242) by [emphasisonem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emphasisonem/pseuds/emphasisonem). 



> 我知道我知道。这篇文和它的续篇应该去年十一月就PO出来的，但是拜托不要扁俺们，俺们也是身不由己啊！！！  
> 再次感谢emphasisonem献出好文与大家共享。请享用。其后篇马上PO出。

感恩节一大早Bucky就被电话铃声吵醒了，看来昨晚一定是他忘了开静音。褐发小哥呻吟一声，一边揉了揉脸一边接起了他宝贝妹妹的电话。

“Becca，搞什么啦？”Bucky打着哈欠抻了个懒腰，“一大早的，出啥事儿了？”

Becca一开口，Bucky立刻清醒了。这丫头用有点歇斯底里的语气解释说自己才刚要把火鸡放进烤炉的时候不小心给弄掉地上了。

“我…我该怎么办？”Becca哽咽道，Bucky则已经爬起来在椅子上那堆衣服里找出了一条牛仔裤和一件帽衫。“我没…没法洗干净从新弄，我养猫的。火鸡上粘的全是毛！而且我也…也没时间出去再买一只了！天呐，我…我真是没那个金刚钻，偏…偏揽这瓷器活！”

“Becca，”Bucky一边安慰道一边从抽屉里找出一双厚厚的羊毛袜扔在床上，“丫头，别急好吗？我再买只火鸡给你送过去。稍晚点儿吃饭爸妈不会介意的。别担心哈。”

“好…好吧，”Becca抽噎了一声，然后挤出一声微笑，“真不好意思老烦你，Buck。谢谢你帮我。”

“跟你亲哥还客气啥，傻丫头。”Bucky回道，“我换个衣服就帮你解决火鸡的事，好不？我往你那儿走的时候给你发短信。”

Bucky挂了电话赶快换上衣服，脸上一直挂着无奈的笑容。他拿上钥匙，穿上皮夹克和靴子便出门向几条街外的超市进发了，满心希望这老早八早的，店子里还有火鸡卖。

  


***

  
妈妈感恩节居然能休息，Steve实在很兴奋。因为Sarah Rogers是个护士，节假日她大都窝在医院里值双班。Steve小时候体弱多病，那时候她这么玩儿命的工作是为了多赚些钱支付医药费。她现在拼命工作则是为了那些和她一起工作的年轻母亲们能有时间陪陪家人。不过看来是老天垂怜，感恩节这天布鲁克林总院的人手充足，所以Sarah终于有机会回家休假了。

也正因为他妈妈通常在节假日上班，所以这个感恩节家里什么吃食都没预备。遇到这种日子Steve通常都是叫外卖然后宅在家里看圣诞电影的。所以当妈妈说今年要做顿像样的感恩节大餐时，Steve立刻自觉自愿的换上衣服出门去街角的超市采购。

这一大早的，店里很清静，Steve推着购物车四处转悠时鞋子摩擦地面的声音都显得震天响。他往超市最里面的肉类柜台走去，准备购买感恩节大餐最重要的食材。

谢天谢地，还剩最后一只火鸡。但那玩意儿有22磅重（译者注：约合22市斤），俩人吃实在太大了，不过等感恩节过了，剩下的鸡肉还可以拿来做三明治，想来Steve觉得也不错了。正当Steve笑着伸手拿火鸡的时候，另一双手也突然出现，直奔火鸡而来。

“嘿！”Steve叫道，死死抓住火鸡的包装袋。不过另一个人也用力拽住了火鸡，而且还一脸惊讶。

那张脸真的很帅呢，Steve想。对方至少比他高出一头，齐肩的褐色长发，头戴一顶棒球帽，脸上胡茬微长，给人一种性感沧桑范儿。细腰乍背大宽肩外加肌肉强健配这种范儿简直是绝了。看得Steve童鞋都要跟看他妈妈做的火鸡大餐一样口水流一地了。

Steve警醒过来，眯起眼睛说道：“听着，哥们儿，这么多年我头回有机会跟我妈一起过感恩节，所以千万别跟我抢，这只鸡我要定了。”

褐发帅男的嘴角勾起一抹嗤笑，他上下打量着Steve，看着让人不爽。那家伙肯定以为Steve瘦小枯干的绝对不敢跟他争。那他可就得小心了。

“我妹妹把为家宴准备的那只火鸡弄掉地上了，现在急得要上房，”对方答道，把火鸡往他那边扥了扥。Steve觉得自己也跟着被拽了过去，不由得暗骂自己体格太小，“再说了，是我先看见的，小孩儿。”

“我特么25岁了，二货，别管我叫小孩儿！”Steve低吼道，那架势显然让褐发帅男有些意外，“咱俩是同时拿到的，怎么不说是 _我_ 先看见的呢！”

“抱歉，你看起来…”褐发帅哥开口道，Steve立刻瞪了过去，看他敢不敢也跟旁人那样说自己看起来 _跟个高中生似的_ ，但那家伙还算识相，转而说：“抱歉，我们在家用小孩儿这个字眼儿都是昵称，我没别的意思。”

“那现在怎么办？”Steve顿了顿问道。

“我从你手里买行不？”帅男说着冲火鸡点头示意，他看过价签后一手紧抓着火鸡，一手掏出钱包，“除了鸡钱我再加50块，怎么样？”

“真的假的？”Steve问，眉头皱起，嘴角泛起一抹耻笑，“我才不稀罕你的钱呢，伙计。我就想给我妈做一顿像样的感恩节大餐。我劝你还是去别处买火鸡吧。不然我真会为这个跟你干一架的。”

对方很萌的瞪大了眼瞅着Steve，“我才不会为了一只火鸡跟 _你_ 干仗呢，小子。”

“哦，是吗？”Steve立刻顺着对方的口气回嘴，“你觉得我个子小就不敢打是吧？我可是能跟你耗上一整天呢，伙计。”

“或者，”褐发帅男说道，灰蓝色的眼睛依旧盯着Steve，“你和你妈妈可以去我妹妹家跟我们共进感恩节晚餐。”

Steve眨了眨眼，被这个建议搞得措手不及，“啥？”

  


***

  
在争吵的时候得知眼前这个炮仗一般的金发小帅其实还比他小几岁，Bucky不由得有些鸡冻。不过其实Bucky可算不上是在跟他吵，他只是不想感恩节一大早就在门可罗雀的超市里跟这个金发帅哥大打出手。

当Bucky建议这个年轻人带上他妈妈一起到自己家共进感恩节大餐时，他脸上吃惊的表情让Bucky差点儿没憋住笑。他们手里的火鸡足够六个人吃的，Bucky解释道，他还可以再买点食材多做几个菜。

“我家里人不会介意的。”Bucky笑道，“我可以跟他们说你是我新交的男朋友，临时起意要跟我们一起过节，他妈妈也一起过来了。”

“男朋友？”金发小帅几乎是在尖叫了， _额滴神啊_ ，这家伙简直 _太特么可爱_ 了！“你脑子进水了呀？”

Bucky皮皮的一笑，俯身与金发小帅平视。Bucky不由得想，这双眼睛估计是他见过的最漂亮的了，两汪深潭被浓密纤长的睫毛包围，简直美的没边儿。“咋了，我不是你的菜啊？”

“这不是重点好伐！”金发小帅回嘴，两颊嫣红的瞪着Bucky，“不过话说回来，牛逼哄哄的还真不是我的菜。”

“真的假的啊？”Bucky笑着伸出手指轻抚过对方的面颊，他的颤抖引得Bucky笑意更浓了，“脸红成这样可没啥说服力，小子。我打个电话通知我妹一声。”

“随便你啦，”金发小帅无奈地低吼道，眉头皱起。“别跟她说我是你 _男朋友_ ，就说是 _朋友_ 。”

“算你吃亏啊，伙计。”Bucky微笑着耸耸肩，拨通了他妹妹的电话。“你其实挺可爱的，再说哥可是吻技出众，本来可以好好乐乐的，不过无所谓啦。你叫什么名字？”

听见这话，金发小帅似乎平和了一些，“Steve Rogers。”

“幸会了，Steve。”Bucky微笑着说，“我叫James Barnes，不过大伙儿都叫我Bucky。”

  


***

  
等到褐发帅男，呃，Bucky，跟他妹妹打完电话，他们就把火鸡放进了Steve的购物车里，然后一起去购买其他食材。Bucky没理会Steve的啰嗦，执意掏钱付账。

“Rogers童鞋，”Bucky嗤笑着把信用卡递给收银员，“就当是证明本人不是你想的那么牛逼哄哄总行了吧？算我请客好呗？”

Steve虽然不再争着付账，但嘴里依旧咕哝着付了帐不代表这人就不牛逼哄哄了。可他还是忍不住扯起一抹微笑。这都只能怪这个褐发帅哥的微笑太有感染力了。

两人在超市外互换了手机号，Bucky把他家的地址发给了Steve。

“省的你跟你妈妈俩眼一抹黑的进到生人家里去。”Bucky解释道，引得Steve闷哼了一声。

“我好像 _确实不认识_ 你耶。”Steve答道，随即被Bucky手捂胸口的夸张样逗笑了。

“咱俩在…”Bucky看了下手表，“二十分钟里经历了那么多，Steven，你怎么可以？哦，你太让我 _桑心_ 了。”

“你也太无厘头了吧？”Steve笑道，但是当Bucky给他来了个壁咚时，他立刻笑不出来了。

“也许吧。”褐发帅男笑道，男低音在二人间回荡，“提前告诉你一声，虽然我刚才在电话里说你是我朋友，但我妹妹就是觉得咱俩在约会，因为她无厘头的水平跟我有一拼。而且，我要是有喜欢的人，她总是能从我口气里听出来。”Bucky说着探过身去，与Steve几乎四唇相贴，这么近的距离让金发小帅不由得战栗起来，“所以你要是想改主意的话，我乐意献身哦。”

Bucky直起身，自得的不要不要的，Steve不知道是该撕烂那张利嘴，还是该亲上一口。

“我得把这些东西送过去，”Bucky笑着退开，拎起手上的购物袋晃了晃，“你带着你妈妈下午三点来找我就行。如果你要照着男票的剧情来，提前发个短信通知我一声。我可是要努力争取未来岳母的青睐呢。”

甩给Steve一枚让他腰膝酸软的微笑，Bucky转身往回走， _料定了_ Steve会盯着他的屁屁看，所以刻意扭起腰胯。

“次奥，”Steve低咒一声，一边往家走一边开始烧脑浆，努力分析自己招来的这件麻烦事的利与弊，还有自己该怎么应对。

说起来，他妈最近 _确实_ 老是逼问他的感情生活…

Steve笑嘻嘻的拿出手机给Bucky发短信，手有点儿抖，激动的，怎滴？Bucky确实是有点牛逼啦，不过他可是很火辣的辣一只牛逼。

 _你的吻技到底有多出众咧？_ Steve趁着自己还没打退堂鼓之前发出了短信。

没过几分钟就有了回复。 _就知道你扛不住诱惑。哥都等不及要告诉咱俩日后收养的宝贝儿们咱是怎么遇见孩儿他爸的了;-)_

Steve觉得Bucky肯定是逗着他玩儿，但读着那些词句不觉让他心里暖洋洋的。Steve过了半晌才明白这感觉意味着什么。

希望。  



End file.
